Rebelde
by kyoshiob69
Summary: Mai hime no me pertenece. Un reino. Una princesa. Un líder. Una rebelión. Un amor . La rebelión a comenzado...( gender bender/futanari)
1. Chapter 1

El reino Kyohime siempre conocido por la opulencia con la que contaba tanto la corona como sus habitantes ahora mismo atravesaba una de sus peores crisis, más no era monetaria. El pesar del Rey no era otro que las revueltas ocasiónadas por los anarquistas, un grupo que pugna por derrocar la monarquía actual y establecer una polis...y eso no era en si lo peor del asunto, si no , que, recientemente se tenía el conocimiento de que muy probablemente el líder de este movimiento pertenecía a la corte del Rey, uno líder de sangre noble. Esto era por demás necesario tomar en cuenta.

- Shizuru, que has sido capaz de averiguar?- cuestiono el Rey a su única hija. Shizuru sorbió su té y después miro a su padre

- Al parecer es cierto el rumor de que dentro de las casas nobles yace el líder de los anarquistas, más nadie tiene idea de quien podría ser esta persona...talvez en el baile de esta noche algo podría salir a la luz.- el Rey asintió, su hija tenía razón, es por ello que a pesar de todo las reuniones y bailes dentro del castillo y en presencia de los miembros de la corona no habían sido cancelados, Con suerte a alguien podría irse la lengua y dar alguna indicación del paradero de este líder.

- Espero sea así...

- Asi será, padre...ya lo veras..

Shizuru tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esta noche, sobre todo porque al fin podría conocer a el heredero del Conde Kruger , que se rumoreaba era uno de los solteros más cotizados y como hija del Rey pronto tendría que ingresar en el cortejo en busca de quien reinara a su lado en un futuro . Sin duda sería una noche interesante

DOMINIOS DE KRUGER

- Mi señor...- un ciervo se inclinó ante Natsuki dando a ella una toalla para secar el sudor de su frente al desmontar de su gran semental. Natsuki entrego las riendas al encargado de los esta los establos y seco su frente

Natsuki era la última descendiente de la familia Kruger, asunto muy lamentable, ya que desde muy temprana edad tuvo que tomar su responsabilidad como la cabeza de la familia .

Por tales razones siempre se mantiene de viaje por las tierras encomendadas por el Rey a los Kruger , era extenuante y por demás solitario...

Hoy sería su primer encuentro con los demás nobles desde que asumiera el puesto de su padre, debería estar preparada para dejar una buena impresión .

ESA NOCHE EN EL PALACIO

La música de violines y chelos llenaban de sonido exquisito el amplio salón de baile. Las parejas se deslizaban al compás de las notas. Y fue a través de un mar de personas que ojos esmeralda y mirada carmesí se encontrarían por primera vez, marcando el inicio de algo para lo que nadie estaba preparado , más sería inevitable ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por sus buenos** deseos!** Yo les deseo lo mejor en este nuevo año! **

**" **Su atención, por favor. Den la bienvenida a el Rey Viola y si hija , la princesa Shizuru Viola.!" - anuncio el gritón tomando la atención de todos los presentes en el lugar.

Mas Natsuki sólo tenía la mente y sus sentidos enfocados en la hermosa mujer que descendía de la escalinata del brazo del Rey.

Shizuru se había perdido de igual manera ante los profundos ojos esmeralda. El Rey se percató de ello y llamo la atención de su hija.

- Veo que el joven Kruger ha llamado tu atención . Es un buen partido sin duda. Les presentare más adelante

Su padre condujo a Shizuru por el salón para saludar a sus amigos y conocidos que esta noche se reunieran, se detuvieron un momento más largo cuando una bella dama les hizo referencia a el joven Kruger que ahora sostenía una amena plática con un grupo pequeño de jovencitas .

- Parece que la competencia esta tomando la delantera- sugirió

- Tiene usted razón Lady Fujimura, parece que el joven Kruger ha llegado a causar revuelo en la corte- simpatizo el Rey

- Ara, será que Lady Fujimura esta interesada?- escudriño Shizuru, por alguna razón incómoda

- Ni lo menciones! De ser más joven no dudaría en ir por ahí y prendarme de su brazo toda la noche , pero lo que el busca seguro no lo encontraría en mi. - respondió la dama- más tu, querida, deberías tomar en cuenta un caballero como el Conde Kruger.

Shizuru no respondió , sólo dio una sonrisa ligera. Continuo su paseo del brazo de su padre sin dejar de mantener en su mira a dicho Conde. Su andar continuo durante la noche hasta que se encontraron con Kruger que se deleitaba con una copa de vino.

- Conde Kruger

- Mi señor- se inclinó Natsuki ante el Rey- mi señora- asintió a Shizuru. - gracias por invitar a mi esta noche. Y lamento no haber acudido al funeral de nuestra adorada Reina, me fue imposible abandonar las lejanas tierras a mi cargo en medio de la premura. Le ruego me disculpé

- Descuida hijo. Entiendo . Es un gusto ver a ti ahora.

- Es usted muy amable. - Natsuki se sostuvo recta una vez más. - es una agradable velada.

- Si que lo es. Quiero presentar formalmente a mi hija, Shizuru- introdujo el Rey

- Princesa- saludo Natsuki- soy el Conde Natsuki Kruger , sepa que estoy a su entero servicio - ofreció .

- Ara, no es mucho que decir, Conde?

- No, todo lo que es mío incluyendo mi persona , esta a la entera disposición y servicio de la corona. Princesa - reafirmo Natsuki mirando fijamente a la castaña, que ante tal firme declaración un ligero rubor se mostró en sus mejillas. El Rey por su parte sonrió de oreja a oreja , sin duda ante el tenía a un Kruger

- Es bueno saber, sin duda eres hijo de tu padre. Ven mañana, te daré una audiencia privada , quiero que me cuentes sobre ese nuevo negocio en el que estas incursionando . - congratulo el Rey

- Como usted diga su Majestad.

- Te veré mañana, hasta entonces- concluyo el Rey

- Asi será ... Majestad... Princesa...- reverencio Natsuki ante la despedida . - ... Shizuru...- salió de sus labios como un susurro apenas audible .

Shizuru volteo a verle sin detener su andar junto a su padre, recibiendo una sonrisa del Conde y un gesto pequeño con la cabeza ,. Había alucinado? Quien era este Conde que despertaba tantas cosas en ella?

ESA MISMA MADRUGADA / BLACK CAT

- Levanta tu vestido - gruño la voz ronca a la mujer frente a el dentro de la pequeña habitación en penumbras

- Deseoso tanto!?- se burlo la mujerzuela relamiendo se los labios rojos

- Calla! - gruño rasgando el extremo del vestido con volantes

- Hey! Tendrás que pagara por... Ahhhhh!- un gemido escapo de su boca al sentir el miembro dentro de ella-... Ahhhh!- se aferró a la pared con sus palmas mientras sus caderas se movían al compás de las embestidas de su amante

- Pagare por esos arapos tuyos...- gruño incrementando la velocidad de sus embestidas- te encanta por detrás... No es así?...- soltó entre jadeos irregulares - me aprietas cada vez más...estoy tan... Ahhhh!- se permitió eyacular dentro de la mujer, después de todo por "detrás" no había riesgo de embarazo. Cuando bajo de su orgasmo arreglo sus pantalones y aventó un par de monedas de oro en la cama tras de ellos- eso cubrirá tus servicios y esos trapos que llamas ropa- y sin más salió del lugar .

Fuera un carruaje le esperaba.

- A casa, Richard.- ordeno al cochero

- Como ordene , Conde.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias "Nataliaguilar"! En realidad me la viví trabajando...no en mi pasión pero al menos fue reconfortante :) lo mejor ? las cenas! Jajaja que puedo decir, son de las pocas ocasiones en el año en que uno se puede lucir y pasar los momentos en familia :D Espero que tus festividades allá corrido de la mejor manera ;)**

El reino despertó de la mejor manera, el sol estaba radiante, la brisa soplaba refrescando el ambiente. Kyohime es un lugar donde el clima templado les beneficiaba en sobremanera, dando gran impulso a la agricultura y cría de diversos animales. Kyohime es un reino próspero y muy turístico. Las artes eran poco manejadas , más sus intérpretes eran reconocidos a nivel mundial. Una joya en verdad.

- Tenemos que atacar ahora!

- No sería mejor esperar!? La princesa estará pronto eligiendo marido! Podrían cambiar las cosas...

- De que estas hablando!?

En una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad los "anarquistas" celebran su reunión mensual, ya que eran un grupo clandestino sus encuentros más allá de privados debían ser escasos. Eso ordenaba su líder .

- Callaos todos!- gruño la voz- no somos una parvada de bandidos! Estamos aquí en el afán del uso de la razón, no de la pasión!

Todas las voces cesaron.

- Nuestro líder ha pedido que mantengan la calma y el espíritu sano. Al parecer las cosas en la corte están por cambiar, así que por el bien de nuestro movimiento nos mantendremos pasivos.- informo el joven

- Cuando conoceremos el rostro de nuestro líder?- cuestiono alguien entre la masa

- No lo se, yo mismo no le conozco...más le haré saber su inquietud. Esto ha sido todo por esta ocasión, vuelvan a sus familias y nos volveremos a ver cuando sea la ocasión .

TERRITORIO KRUGER

La imponente casona que se ubicaba justo en el centro del más basto de sus tierras se llenaba de movimiento aún cuando el sol no salió. Al Conde Kruger le encantaba la equitación en las primeras horas del día , así que todo debía estar preparado para su regreso

- Que bueno es tener al joven Kruger en casa- suspiro una joven al picar la cebolla para los platos del día . Ya que, a diferencia de otros encomenderos los Kruger acostumbraban dar alimentó a sus siervos, comida que se preparaba en las casas principales. Esta, la preferida de Natsuki por su cercanía a la ciudad albergaba a 3,000 siervos que cuidaban de todo lo necesario en los campos y la propia casa.

- Jun, no me digas que te has enamorado del amo!?- cuestiono la mujer mayor revisando cada olla burbujeante. - no tienes la menor posibilidad , olvídate de ello.- advirtió la mujer- por lo que se dice, el joven es un fuerte candidato por la mano de la princesa.

Como era de esperar las sirvientas del palacio habían difundido la información de la velada anterior en una velocidad asombrosa. El punto de difusión? El mercado principal donde cada madrugada los sirvientes de cada cada noble realizaban las compras del día.

- Es así?- Jun desanimada. La vieja asintió - bien, lo dejare .

Asi era como en el reino iniciaba un nuevo día.

El sol se encontraba ya en su punto más alto. Justo la hora del té en el palacio. Las esposas de los miembros de la corte se reunían cada día a tomar el té con la princesa, compartiendo de paso los chismes del momento, mientras se deleitaban la vista con la belleza de los jardines que circundaban el lugar .

- Tan exquisito como siempre- congratulo una de las damas al apreciar el sabor de las hierbas en su paladar

- Un Conde les dio a mi padre en su última visita al reino- respondió Shizuru. A ella le gustaba gastar su tiempo entre las damas de sociedad, era muy agradable.

- Con que un Conde. Sin duda exquisito. Sería este hombre tan agraciado como el joven Kruger? - dijo una chica de las más jóvenes en la mesa.

- No creo que sea tan agraciado como dicen- refuto Shizuru

- Pues si yo no estuviera con mi adorado Shin sin duda no le dejaría ni a sol ni asombra. Es guapo, joven, educado , letrado y tiene unos músculos para morirse!- exclamo otra- anoche lucía divino! Le he dicho a mi hija que llame su atención en el próximo baile, sería un yerno maravilloso!- dijo la mujer excitada

- Parece que saben mucho sobre el- soltó Shizuru sin querer develar su propio interés

- Su historia es bastante conocida. Un tanto trágica pero mejora con el tiempo.

- Mary tiene razón. Y en realidad no sabemos mucho, sólo lo que se cuenta

- Y que sería eso?

- Los Kruger han sido formidables guerreros al servicio de los Viola, una mano derecha por ello es que cuando los Viola conquistaron estas tierras y tomaron el trono a los Kruger se les concedió el doble de tierras en encomienda que a el resto de los miembros de la corte. Lastimeramente todos han muerto con el paso del tiempo y sólo queda el actual Conde Kruger. Desde hace tres años en que tomara las riendas de sus tierras , se rumorea que han ido a mejor, ya que antes se consideraban áridas nadie pegaba atención a ellas pero tal parece que el joven Conde les esta rejuveneciendo. Además, mi marido dice que ha incursionado en un nuevo pero frágil mercado donde nadie tiene certeza de que realmente funcione , al parecer sus viajes a otros reinos le llevaron a invertir en ello.

Yo espero que al Conde le vaya bien, sería una pena si a parte de perder a su familia perdiera sus bienes.

- Es toda una historia - corto Shizuru discimulando su sorpresa- y que planean hacer hoy...?- desvío el tema de conversación , no queriendo escuchar más sobre el Conde , tenía suficiente con que plagara su mente .

SALA PRIVADA DEL REY

- ...así que a grandes rasgos puedo decir que me he aventurado por invertir en estos nuevos medios de transporte

- Temerario de tu parte . Me intriga que confíes en estos llamados "científicos" a los que he escuchado a muchos referirse como locos. - expreso el Rey frotando su barba un poco espesa

- Lo entiendo su majestad , más sin embargo, me encuentro teniendo una buena corazonada sobre ello- respondió con confianza Natsuki. El Rey rió a la ligera

- Me agradas. Que tan bueno eres con una escopeta?

- Me considero bueno en ello, su majestad.

- Perfecto! Vendrás conmigo a la caza de esta tarde, es la última del año y unos cuantos nobles estarán ahí, será bueno que comiences a integrarte con los demás miembros de la corte.

- Será para mi un honor, su majestad.

- Pasemos a comer entonces, no podemos ir de caza con el estómago vacío!

El Rey estaba gozoso al lado de Natsuki y eso lo sabía , nada mejor para mantener su plan en marcha.

Shizuru salió deprisa rumbo a el comedor. Había estado en la biblioteca por más del tiempo que debía y ahora era tarde para la comida con su padre. Apresuró el paso llegando a su destino donde para su sorpresa su padre no estaba sólo. Shizuru guardo su emociones sobre invitado sorpresa sentado a la mesa y tomo su lugar a un costado de su padre.

- Lamento la demora, padre- se disculpó. El Rey que se había mantenido hablando animado con Natsuki siquiera noto su tardanza.

- Oh! Como vuela el tiempo en su compañía , Conde. Shizuru recuerdas al Conde Kruger de la velada anterior ?

- Lo hago padre.

- Hoy se unirá a mi en la caza de zorras esta tarde. Estarás con las demás damas en espera de nuestro regreso. - informo el Rey. Shizuru asintió - comamos!

No hubo palabras cruzadas entre Natsuki o Shizuru, la amena plática sobre las tácticas de caza se desarrolló sólo entre el Rey y su invitado. Fue mejor así.

HORAS DESPUÉS

Natsuki demostró sus dotes como tirador experto que era, sin embargo no se acercó a opacar los logros de su majestad, no era lo correcto para hacer, sería un gran insulto, así que, Natsuki se limitó a superar los tres y dos zorras rojas que cazaran los dos miembros de la corte con seis zorras por su mismo con tal perfección que pareciere que los animales dormían . El Rey obtuvo ocho en su haber.

- Eres muy bueno Kruger- dijo un noble que Natsuki recordaba como Thomas

- Quizá suerte de principiante- denostó Natsuki

- Buen trabajo Kruger! Aún no tan bueno como el mío pero es un comienzo alentador.- felicito el Rey, cada vez este chico le demostraba más cualidades, sería interesante saber si sería capaz de entrar por la competencia para la mano de su hija. Si era honesto, prefería que Shizuru fuese desposada con alguien dentro de su reino, más si un buen candidato foráneo aparecía el no se opondría .

- Gracias, su majestad

Natsuki preparo si mismo sus trofeos y los entrego a los mozos

- Porque no has dejado que el criado lo hiciere?- cuestiono Jhon el otro noble.

- No lo se, es simplemente que hay ciertas cosas que me gusta hacer por mi mismo.- explico Natsuki, los otros dos asintieron . Los nobles heran quisquillosos .

DE VUELTA A EL PALACIO

En los jardines externos del palacio se encontraban las esposas de Thomas y Jhon así como las damas de compañía de la princesa, la dama con quien Shizuru compartiera el té más temprano se las arreglo para tener a su hija con ella, al parecer el asunto sobre el Conde Kruger hija en serio.

Pronto en la afueras del bosque lograron ver la pequeña caravana de caza.

- Parecen alegres. Seguro fue bien la caza- dijo una de las esposas sonriendo al mirar a su marido .

En poco tiempo el Rey y sus los tres hombres con el descendieron de sus caballos y se encontraron con las mujeres.

- Fue bien, padre?- cuestiono Shizuru

- Excelente, un mejor cierre que la temporada anterior ! - anuncio el Rey asiendo que los presentes se regocijarán - Kruger aquí me ha sorprendido es casi tan bueno como yo. Tendrá unas pieles hermosas desde la caza.

- Es por ello que me gustaría ofrecer como presente a las bellas damas aquí presentes- anuncio Natsuki- tengo una para cada una de ustedes y me encantaría dar cuando el trabajo en ellas este terminado. Sólo si sus maridos y su majestad lo permiten.

Chillidos emocionados estallaron ante tal ofrecimiento. Sólo Shizuru permaneció impasible.

El Rey miro a Thomas y Jhon.

- Tiene el consentimiento Conde. Si estas damas están de acuerdo- dijo el Rey

- Es usted muy amable Conde Kruger. - hablo la dama de esa mañana acercándose más a Natsuki- mi hija quisiera dirigir un par de palabras a tan agradable caballero- Natsuki miro a la bella jovencita junto a la mujer y sonrió

- Cual es el nombre de esta bella jovencita?- se dirigió a la joven un tanto ruborizada, no tenía demasiada experiencia con los hombres.

- Rukia...- dijo la joven pelinegra

- Un bello nombre sin duda. Espero que no te desagrade mi ofrecimiento? Por desgracia no tengo a quien dar estas pieles y no me gustaría que se desperdicien.- informo Natsuki con ligero pesar en su voz

- En realidad le agradezco . Y si no es un atrevimiento de mi parte, el Conde sería muy bien recibido en nuestra casa cuando lo desee , la soledad no es una buena compañera.- murmuro la chica de repente tocada por la situación y amabilidad del joven ante ella . Natsuki sonrió

- Sería un placer- dijo Natsuki besando el dorso de la mano enguantada de la joven- mi lady...

Shizuru miraba en desagrado toda la interacción para su fortuna uno de los guardias se presentó para interrumpir, miraba un tanto agitado

- Su majestad. Lamento la interrupción pero tengo un mensaje urgente- el rey frunció el ceño

- Habla, no tengas premura , los aquí presentes son de mi entera confianza.

El guardia asintió y extendió el papel en su mano

" Nuestro querido amigo.

Por este medio te extendemos una cordial invitación a el festival de otoño que pronto ha de celebrarse en nuestra bella tierra de Shirogand , te estaremos esperando.

Nuestros mejores deseos,

El Rey y la Reina de Shirogand "

- Asistirás , padre?

- Sabes que no puedo dejar mi reino. Asistirás tu en compañía de mi nuevo amigo el Conde Kruger...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! **

**"Meme": tengo que decir, muy buen "pero" jajaja :) . Lo que puedo decir es, esto es un "gender bender" ósea tendremos la versión masculina de Natsuki, pero a la vez es un "futanari", no juego con los pronombres es así como deben ir jejeje no he perdido mi mente (creo) la explicación a este embrollo estará en la trama y prometo de ante mano que no será una "chorrada" . Me alegra que te guste el fic, espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios :D**

**Carmen rosa . Aguilar : gracias! Los mimos alimentan mi musa! Jajaja :D **

**A todos quien desean los capítulos más largos... Haré mi mejor esfuerzo! Este fic lo necesita debido a el contexto de la historia . Espero estar a la altura de sus espectativas respecto al desarrollo de la trama. Amo leer que piensan así que no se contengan ;) leo a todos ustedes! **

Asi como el Rey Viola lo dispuso, Natsuki y Shizuru se vieron viajando juntos a el reino de Shirongand. Dos días serían necesarios para llegar a su destino y ya estaban cortos de tiempo debido a la pronta invitación.

Natsuki dejo a su capataz más antiguo a cargo de la administración de la casa principal , que en caso de presentarse algún encargo de carácter importante , debería limitarse a decir que su maestro estaría fuera para la semana. Natsuki no podía dejar los grandes asuntos a cargo de alguien que no fuera el mismo.

Shizuru fue molesta, como su padre le dejaba a la merced de alguien que conocía de hace día y medio, talvez?. Más aún, porque se vio obligada a compartir el coche con el? Lo único que tenía como positivo era el hecho de que conocería otro reino, debido a la enfermedad de su madre, Shizuru nunca había asistido con sus padres a ningún lugar fuera del palacio. Ella estaba emocionada. No lo demostraría .

- Podrías dejar de hacer ese ruido con los pies?- casi un día de camino ya transcurrido y Shizuru no había parado de topar el tacón de su calzado con la madera del coche, era desesperante.

- No se aburre?- Shizuru ignoro la solicitud de su acompañanante y continuo su movimiento con los pies. Natsuki cerro su libro y miro a la princesa por primera vez desde hace horas .

- Si tanto es su interés en saber, no, no lo hago , todo lo contrario, es un deleite para mi, aunque, su alteza lo hace difícil de mantener.- informo Natsuki con el libro de grosor en su regazo

- Es así?- Shizuru le miro con interés - y que le tiene tan cautivado?

- La verdad.- respondió Natsuki con convicción

- Ara, controversial tema. Cree usted en la verdad?- inquirió Shizuru. Ella no se consideraba como las demás jóvenes de su edad, Shizuru siempre que se lograba escabullir , pasaba su tiempo leyendo en la inmensa biblioteca del palacio.

- No. Ello no existe. Más bien, me refiero a la verdadera naturaleza del hombre.- dijo Natsuki vigilando por la reacción de la princesa. Usualmente aún en su época Natsuki sabía que a las mujeres se les tiene bajo el estigma de ser útiles para ser mostradas como trofeos o el medio necesario para la reproducción de la especie con la esperanza de obtener herederos masculinos que atiendan la fortuna en días venideros. Seria interesante averiguar que tipo de mujer sería la princesa.

- Más complejo aún...- Shizuru miro por la pequeña ventana del carruaje observando el cambiante paisaje- es acaso que el Conde disfruta de los asuntos complejos y por ello les encuentra...interesantes?- los ojos de Natsuki se ampliaron ante tales palabras. Esta mujer era capaz de leer a el como a un libro!? Imposible! - ha viajado antes? - para fortuna de las divagaciones de Natsuki, Shizuru cambio el tema.

- Como un hecho. Lo hago. Frecuentemente. Más sin embargo una sola vez he estado en Shirongand , bello lugar, nada como Kyohime, sin embargo.- aseguro Natsuki. Shizuru sonrió ligeramente sin apartar la vista de la frondosa naturaleza

- En ese caso, espero encontremos tiempo suficiente para que el Conde Kruger me muestre los mejores lugares- Natsuki resoplo quedamente y sonrió mirando a la castaña con la vista perdida en los campos verdes . Compleja .

- Será un placer, su alteza.- ofreció Natsuki olvidando por completo ahora el hecho de su irritación inicial. - si le parece bien, pediré al conductor que se detenga en uno de los lugares a los que estamos próximos a llegar . Prometo que vale su tiempo.

- Si el Conde lo dice debe ser cierto. En ese caso, haga eso, muestre a mi la valía de la que habla- respondió Shizuru mirando a Natsuki a los ojos. Complejo . Si, ambos lo eran.

- Sólo tengo una petición - apresuró Natsuki mientras golpeaba el techo del coche con su bastón , señal para que el cochero detuviera a los caballos.

- Que sería eso?

- Debe llamar a mi Natsuki y vestir como cualquier viajero de clase media lo haría - ante la duda en la mirada carmesí completo - no llamáremos la atención demasiado sobre nosotros y quienes somos, así, podremos disfrutar mejor del momento. Prometo velar por usted a cada paso y los guardias que nos acompañan no estarán demasiado lejos.

Shizuru lo analizo por un momento. Cuando tendría una oportunidad como esta una vez más? Como realeza lo más seguro sería que tras su regreso a Kyohime de este viaje su padre insistiría en que encontrará el prometido adecuado que se convertiría en el próximo Rey . Sin duda las oportunidades después o durante esos acontecimientos sería si no escasas ...inexistentes.

- Tomare su palabra Con... Natsuki- sonrió Shizuru.

- En ese caso, espero me permita llamar a usted, Vio...

- Shizuru, es lo justo, Natsuki- Natsuki asintió con la cabeza y bajo del coche ya que este se había detenido . Pronto estarían en su primera parada Aries.

La noche había caído de manera irremediable , por fortuna y tras llegar el ocaso, su llegada a la pequeña mancha de civilización se completó satisfactoriamente . Los caballos y demás aditamentos con símbolos de la realeza se mantuvieron en las afueras de Shizuru encontraba un tanto peculiar las ropas "comunes" que carecían de demasiado adorno o suavidad en las telas, Natsuki era como pez en el agua, parecía no sentir la diferencia entre sus finos y retocados trajes de la corte y alta sociedad con un par de pantalones gastados con tirantes, una camisa blanca y un chaquetón . Sorprendia a Shizuru.

Caminando por las calles aún sin empedrado , entre los pequeños grupos de transeúntes y el bullicio calmo que acompañaba a las voces ya cansadas por la jornada, les acompañaban las pequeñas velas dentro de las cabañas o las lámparas de petróleo en los locales y construcciones de dos o tres pisos. Era acogedor. Shizuru se aferró al brazo de Natsuki mientras entraban en un establecimiento de dos pisos.

- Primero lo primero, el alojamiento- anuncio Natsuki y pronto hizo los arreglos en la recepción solicitando un cuarto con dos camas. Si bien Natsuki no dejaría su lado, no era correcto que una mujer durmiera en la misma cama que un hombre que no es su marido.

Natsuki les condujo con lámpara en mano por las escaleras hasta llegar a un tercer piso que Shizuru no había notado antes. Luego entraron al cuarto, nada parecido a lo que tenía en palacio.

- Pronto servirán la cena, descansemos un poco y podrás refrescante con la tina de agua que esta ahí- Natsuki señalo al rincón a su derecha no muy lejos de su cama.- se que parece nada de vuelta en casa, pero es un buen lugar y parte de la experiencia.- sonrió Natsuki dejando el chaquetón sobre una silla en la habitación junto a donde una mesita de madera sostenía la lámpara de petróleo.

- Shizuru...has escuchado de algo llamado electricidad?- dijo Natsuki quitando sus zapatos y recostando se en la cama. Shizuru limpiaba su cara con el agua fresca, una delicia. Luego miro a Natsuki que miraba a el techo.

- Creo que un hombre se acercó a mi padre hace unos meses con un invento que aseguraba llevaría la luz a donde fuera, y podía poner todo ello en sólo utensilio de vidrio. Me parece que en alguna parte menciono esa palabra . Mi padre no lo creyó posible y negó su ayuda- Shizuru volvió a su cama y se recostó . Un alivio

- Tu que piensas? Crees que es posible que un recipiente extraño de vidrio pueda dar luz a un lugar grande como aquí?

- No lo se, parece ...casi irreal, aunque sin duda sería magnífico poder dejar atrás las lámparas mal olientes y las velas pegajosas - respondió sinceramente . Natsuki soltó una carcajada . Shizuru frunció el ceño

- Tienes razón , que sería genial, no, Shizuru?- murmuro Natsuki con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- duerme un poco, nos avisaran cuando la comida este lista...- y así como si nada cerro los ojos y dando la espalda a su compañera de cuarto se perdió en los sueños. Electricidad ...sería bueno...

Shizuru resoplo sin entender muy bien lo que había sucedido, más cerro los ojos por un minuto y cuando menos lo sabía, dormía plácidamente . Esta cama no era tan mala...

Por desgracia tanto el resto de la noche como la mañana se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin embargo Shizuru se encontró disfrutando en gran magnitud de los frutos extraños que se daban en Aries, que eran como unas pequeñas uvas rojas, más sabían sin duda como plátanos . Natsuki le llevo por los pequeños puestos donde los nativos del lugar vendían telas de seda, un trabajo tan bueno que sorprendió a la princesa. Algún día cuando fuese la reina traería las telas de Aries para sus ropas.

Natsuki miro a la castaña curiosear a cada paso del camino y le parecía increíble que esta fuera la misma mujer normalmente estoica y sin emociones, cuando aquí parecía fascinada por cada pequeña cosa. Compleja. Y Natsuki comenzaba a encontrar a ella...interesante.

- Cuantos lugares podremos visitar antes de encontrar Shirongand?- cuestiono Shizuru casi emocionada. Natsuki sonrió en sus adentros.

- Aries aún pertenece a Kyohime, sin embargo, es una de las fronteras con el territorio de Shirongand , deberíamos encontrar dos sitios más donde podríamos tomar descansos y ver un par de bellezas naturales magníficas . Eso si su alteza se encuentra bien con ello- Shizuru se percató del cambio en el trato de Natsuki para con ella y le molestaba, un poco. Natsuki pudo ver en la mirada de la princesa que algo se movió de su recién comodidad . - pero si no le parece correcto o ...

- Lo mejor será continuar con la ruta establecida. Estaremos más pronto en Shirongand .- respondió Shizuru volviendo a su estoicismo habitual . Mirando la ventana de manera inequívoca . Natsuki suspiro , talvez débio guardar sus palabras desde un principio. Era obvio que su alteza perdió los ánimos .

Asi que mientras Shizuru miraba por la ventana, Natsuki volvía a tomar su libro olvidado y continuo con su lectura en silencio preguntando a si mismo ¿ Que había sucedido? Al parecer la mujer frente a el era aún más compleja de lo que pensó en un inicio.

El viaje continuo con silencio total, ninguno logrando percibir que uno al otro se robaban miradas esporádicas .

Para el atardecer de ese día el carruaje cruzó por la muralla que resguardaba Shirongand .


	5. Chapter 5

**"yanny.": entiendo que es desconcertante que me refiera a Natsuki como un hombre y que los demás personajes lo hagan también , pero tiene un motivo, lo prometo. He escrito futanari antes y se de que va el asunto. Pero no puedo decir nada más o voy a desestimar la trama. Confió en que pueda continuar leyendo tus comentarios :)**

**" guest y meme": gracias por mantener leyendo esto :) la longitud sobre esto corre según mi loca mente, la presionare para dar capítulos más largos ;)**

Shirongand sin duda un pintoresco reino. Mientras la realeza y sus partícipes disfrutaba al máximo de las abundancias , la gran mayoría del pueblo moría de hambre o mantenían a sus familias de forma precaria. Todo esto olvidado en la semana del festival de otoño. Nadie tenía permitido mostrar las carencias con las que se vivía el día a día. La pena? La muerte. Así que para ó cubrir todo, los reyes por ello distribuían prendas entre la muchedumbre para no mostrar las carencias.

- Como fue su viaje, Conde Kruger?- Natsuki miro a su interlocutor, el Rey .

- A pesar de la premura, le he disfrutado, la compañía fue inmejorable- adulo Natsuki con una pequeña sonrisa- agradezco que su majestad el Rey Viola me concediere tal honor y a su alteza- haciendo referencia al Rey si mismo- por su amabilidad . - el Rey sonrió complacido, del mismo modo lo hizo la reina .

- Todo lo contrario. El Rey Viola es un gran amigo. Es una pena que no pudiese asistir pero entiendo totalmente . Sin embargo, nos ha dado la grata oportunidad de conocer a su querida hija, la princesa Viola.

Natsuki se limitó a asentir y llevar un poco de comida en su boca.

Shizuru actuó según lo esperado . Nerviosa como nunca. Era su primera visita oficial. Nadie excepto Natsuki parecía notar su estado de ánimo. Uno que para el alivio del mismo Conde impedía que se diera cuenta de como el hijo del Rey miraba a ella. Libidinoso . Inadecuado. Como podía mirar a otro miembro de la realeza de manera tan...burda!?

- De igual manera , su alteza nos ha permitido conocer a el príncipe , un gran joven , por lo que he visto. - volvió a adular el mejor camino para la distracción . El joven rubio de ojos azules rasgo su vista de la bella castaña que ahora charla con su padre y miro al Conde.

- Sin duda, como bien sabe alguien de mi envergadura debe estar debidamente dotado en gran variedad de artes...- de reojo miro a la castaña y se relamió los labios- ...pero disfruto de la caza, nada se compara con la sensación de enfrentar al enemigo y derribarlo - esto lo dijo mirando fijamente a Natsuki . Natsuki en su lugar le mostró una amplia sonrisa

- Me alegra saber ello, yo mismo disfruto de la caza. - aseguro Natsuki- es una lástima que no tenga hasta el momento una buen competencia .

El Rey a pesar de estar inmerso en su conversación con la princesa se percató de como su hijo miraba a la joven y el más reciente diálogo con el Conde. Si su hijo quería. a esta mujer el haría lo posible para que la tuviese, además, Kyohime sería una buena y fresca adhesión a su fortuna.

- Que les parece un pequeño viaje de caza!? Se que en su reino la temporada ha terminado, más sin embargo, aquí aún estamos en la plenitud de la misma. Haré los arreglos !

La verdad era que si al Rey se le antojaba algo no había modo de contradecir a el. A quien lo intentara seguro su cabeza rodaría .

El príncipe se ofreció a mostrar los jardines a Shizuru, otra propuesta que no podía ser rechazada.

- Asi que, que piensa su alteza de Shirongand hasta ahora?- habían detenido su andar para descansar en una formación de piedra en el medio del pequeño laberinto de flores a su alrededor. - el príncipe se pavoneaba en su andar. Shizuru sin duda disfrutaba de la vista , aunque la flora no parecía tan diferente aquí de en casa.

- Aún no he logrado ver demasiado- dijo con una pequeña mueca de sonrisa- cuando veremos la ciudad? - Shizuru estaba emocionada ante la idea de hacer lo que había hecho en Aries.

- Tiene usted razón . Más la realeza nunca va a la ciudad . Sin embargo las grandes festividades se desarrollan aquí dentro del castillo. La comida, los bailes y los demás nobles e invitados continúan llegando;pronto vera lo mejor de nuestro festival- ánimo el príncipe . Shizuru permanecía con la extraña sonrisa en su rostro. Escondió lo mejor que pudo su evidente desilusión. Lo que ahora le llevo a preguntarse donde se había ido el Conde?

El príncipe continuo su recorrido llevando orgullosamente a la princesa en su brazo.

Shizuru miraba a cada lado en busca de aquel cabello media noche.

EN LAS CALLES DE SHIRONGAND

Natsuki caminaba por las amplias y empedradas calles , mirando en cada pequeño puesto. El juraba que había encontrado esas pequeñas cositas dulces en alguna parte cerca de donde camina justo ahora.

- Miren quien ha vuelto! - una estridente voz llamo. Natsuki detuvo su andar y miro hacia el sonido, al ver quien era una sonrisa se presentó en su rostro. La mujer corrió a los brazos del ojiverde haciendo que diera un paso hacia atrás en busca de equilibrio.

- Ruka! Un gusto ver que estas bien!- saludo Natsuki rompiendo el íntimo abrazo y sonriendo a la mujer . - aunque tienes que dejar de hacer eso, un día de estos terminaremos en el suelo y ese bello vestido tuyo se arruinaría

- Oh! No seas aguafiestas! Se que no termináremos en el sucio suelo al menos que ...usted mi querido Conde quiera que sea de esa manera...- esto último lo dijo con coquetería jugando con el cuello de la chaqueta de Natsuki.

Natsuki se hecho a reír de buena gana. Esta chica y sus juegos.

- Ya veo que tu mente esta en otro lugar...- gimió - seré paciente!- dijo alegre y se colgó el brazo de Natsuki

comenzaron a andar

- Se que no deben estar lejos...- dijo Natsuki ya frustrado. Amaba esos dulces!

- Tan pronto y ya quieres tus golosinas!? - exclamo Ruka negando con la cabeza cuando Natsuki asintió afirmativamente.- deja que te lleve - tiro de su brazo- el señor Wong ya no puede salir de casa así que por ello no has encontrado su puesto ! Ven anda!

- Ya voy, ya voy!- llamo Natsuki aumentando su velocidad para estar en el ritmo de la pelinegra.

Ni unos minutos después y Ruka les tenía dentro de una pequeña cabaña .

- No deberíamos llamar?- inquirió Natsuki caminando justo detrás de los pasos de la chica.

- No seas tonto! Tu ya eres como de la familia y el señor Wong te aprecia .- recrimino Ruka sonriendo a Natsuki. Luego llegaron a una parada . Y el delicioso aroma que sólo podía provenir de una cosa lleno las fosas nasales de Natsuki haciendo que su estómago gruñera.

- Lo siento- se disculpó Natsuki un tanto ruborizado. Ruka rió de buen grado .

- Viejo Wong! Te traigo a tu cliente favorito!- clamo Ruka dando un abrazo al viejo hombre parado junto al pequeño horno de tabique en forma de huevo . - huele delicioso!

- Hey Ruka. Y mira tu. Como has crecido Conde!- salido el anciano sonriente, sacando las charolas del horno con esos pequeñines que tanto amaba Natsuki.

- Señor Wong, ya le he dicho que puede llamarme Natsuki. Y además no podía visitar sin comprar esas delicias suyas! Ya me preocupaba el no encontrar a usted

- En ese caso sólo dime Wong. Me alegra que estos higos sean de tu agrado. Pero pensé que llevaría más mora poder tener una vista de ti. - sin dejar su labor .

- Es cierto! Estaba tan animada de ver a ti que no he preguntado cuanto tiempo estarás aquí? - Ruka robo un pequeño higo y le dio un gran mordisco.

- Debería ser por lo que llevara el festival llegar a su término , vengo en compañia de la princesa así que no podemos quedar demasiado.

- Nunca he conocido a la princesa de Kyohime. Su madre sin embargo,amaba mis dulces tanto como tu. Es una pena que allá dejado este mundo de manera precipitada . - dijo el viejo Wong tendiendo dos bolsas de papel llenas de dulces a Natsuki que les tomo gustoso- uno para ti y otro para la princesa , espero que llegue a ser de su agrado, al igual que su difunta madre.

- Se los entregare yo mismo- asintió Natsuki recibiendo las bolsas y tendiendo dos monedas de oro . El viejo Wong negó - tome ellas. Sus delicias lo valen!- exigió , más el argumento fue en vano. - gracias, vendré a verle pronto, confió en que mi tiempo no este saturado.

- Descuida chico. Ve! Lleva a esta joven a casa antes de que el sol se ponga, seguro su madre le espera.- insto el viejo .

Tanto Ruka como Natsuki se apresuraron a salir de la cabaña y de nuevo a la creciente muchedumbre de la ciudad .

Natsuki escondió satisfactoriamente sus pequeños tesoros y encamino a su bella amiga a casa. Ruka ahora miraba la pequeña luz de la panadería propiedad de su familia . Habían alcanzado su destino

- Bueno, ha sido muy bueno ver a ti, Conde...- dijo dando un ligero apretón al brazo de Natsuki antes de soltarle.- le veré antes de su partida?

Natsuki resoplo, no le gustaba que sus amistades le llamasen por su título , más sabía que Ruka jugaba con el.

- Claro que lo harás! No pensarás que me iré sin pagar al señor Wong! Además nada me encantaría más que llevar un surtido de la especialidad de tu familia, incluso pensar en ello me hace agua la boca.- dijo emocionado.

- Te pondrás obeso! Y seguro Dafne querrá que le pages más por sus favores...- anuncio Ruka sabiendo de las actividades que sostenía Natsuki con una de las más aclamadas chicas del cabaret de la ciudad. Una hermosa pelirroja .

Natsuki se limitó a reír. El sabía que no había manera de que Dafne le negará su tiempo, ella siempre lo disfrutaba.

Ruka y Natsuki se despidieron con la promesa de que pasaría por ahí cuando recogiera el surtido de panecillos.

Para cuándo Natsuki retorno al castillo ya era la hora de la cena y a diferencia de esa mañana el comedor se encontraba abarrotado. Al parecer el resto de los invitados del Rey lograron al fin llegar.

Disculpandose prácticamente a cada paso del camino hasta su asiento situado justo a un lado de Shizuru, Natsuki se apresuró a tomar su lugar. Para su fortuna ni un plato se encontraba servido.

- Ara, Conde, parece que se encuentra elegantemente retrasado.- soltó Shizuru. Si bien no era un problema tampoco era correcto que su único compañero de viaje le abandonará durante todo el día.

- Mis disculpas, el tiempo fluye como el agua de rió .

No hubo más palabras intercambiadas entre ellos una vez iniciada la cena.

El comedor se encontró lleno de bullicio , una agradable velada , donde nobles de otros reinos e incluso los más recientes Estados charlaron de todo y nada a la vez. Natsuki encontró satisfactorio al escuchar como en la práctica se gobernaba un Estado. Sin duda fascinante.

Shizuru en su lugar se vio atrapada en la charla de otras mujeres nobles , donde para su poco deleite radico en su mayoría sobre si tenía pretendientes o candidatos ya para casarse , incluso hubo un para que pensaron en el Conde Kruger como su ya hecha elección debido a que le acompañaba en este viaje. Una desilusión de hecho, ya que ella ansiaba por conocer más sobre otros reinos y lugares.

Todos fueron dirigidos a sus aposentos, mañana sería otro día.

- Su alteza- llamo Natsuki saliendo de su habitación que era la contigua a la de Shizuru.

- Que desea?- su tono más duro de lo que ella misma esperaba. Haciendo a Natsuki dudar un poco.

- Lamento mi ausencia por el día, más si usted gusta me gustaría compensar mi fallo- Natsuki le tendió la bolsa de papel- estuve por la ciudad en busca de estos - Shizuru tomo el paquete- son higos , sólo se dan en Shirongand y el señor Wong les prepara de manera impecable. Me ha dicho que su madre solía disfrutar de ellos. Así que cuando le dije que estaba de visitas aquí con usted el no dudo en dar algo más para que le entregará a usted.

Ante la mención de su madre Shizuru sintió un sentimiento de calidez . Ella no sabía que soliera disfrutar de lo que Natsuki le estaba hablando, más esto le hacia sentir cerca de ella.

- Si el Conde Kruger lo dice, y mi madre era amante de ello , los probare - aseguro acunando la bolsa - que tenga buena noche. Y no olvide que a primera hora será celebrada la caza.

- No se arrepentirá , su sabor es único. Yo mismo los disfruto mucho. - aseguro Natsuki sonriendo- y estaré listo a primera hora. Que tenga muy buena noche, su alteza ...- afirmo Natsuki.

Asi se despidieron para la noche, sin percatarse de que una enorme sonrisa estaba en sus rostros.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Gracias a todos y todas por sus comentarios! Son increíbles! Y se que aún están medio traumados por el hecho de que Nat sea "el" Conde, más sin embargo ya llegara el momento en que lo miren con otros ojos jejeje **

- Kruger...me has dado una sorpresa...tienes la resistencia...nadie solía seguirme el paso...- el principe respiraba de forma dificultosa, intentando de manera torpe mantener el paso de Natsuki, a la vez que se adentraban más en el bosque de espesor.

- Me alegro de escuchar que estoy cerca de su capacidad, su alteza- respondió Natsuki siguiendo el rastro de un par de zorras que viere hace unos minutos.

El silencio lleno el aire para gran alivio de Natsuki que había soportado el parloteo del rubio desde hace ya bastante el tiempo.

BANG BANG

Una corta secuencia de disparos pasaron a un par de centímetros de Natsuki haciendo silbar el aire a su lado.

- Su alteza? Logro ver algo que yo no?- inquirió Natsuki en el mejor tono que pudo reunir, la verdad era que ninguna presa se encontraba ni remotamente cerca y el podía casi jurar que si no se mueve un paso antes alguna de las balas le abrían herido. Más no podía hacerse de palabras con alguien de la realeza y menos conciderando que se encontraba aquí como un representante más de su propio reino , algo deliberado tendría consecuencias tan graves como una guerra. No podía permitir tal cosa , más , los incidentes ocurren y el tenía una excelente puntería . Por otro lado, esta situación se trataba más de un error inocente.

- Me pareció ver algún oso cruzar justo a un par de metros.- respondió el príncipe- eso sería aún mejor presa que un par de zorras- aseguro el rubio con una sonrisa. Por lo que en efecto ese par de tiros eran dirigidos a Natsuki.- pero si usted gusta, no me niego a tomar caminos separados, será el doble de posiblililidades para conseguir nuestro objetivo

- Gran sugerencia. Tomare este lado- Natsuki señalo a su lado izquierdo donde a lo lejos lograba percibír un riachuelo. Lugar ideal para sus nuevos planes. El príncipe asintió y tomo el lado apuesto en compañía de sus perros de caza.

- Ahí están!- se ánimo al ver que su teoría era correcta, las dos zorras rojas se encontraban bebiendo ávidamente del pequeño camino de agua no muy lejos de donde Natsuki les observaba.

Calibrando todos los factores en su mente , como el viento, la distancia y el ángulo del disparo. Natsuki tomo aire y sonrió encontrando el tiro perfecto. Disparando una sola vez de su escopeta logro derribar ambas zorras, manteniendo sus pieles pulcras de sangre . Dos presas un sólo tiro. Esto le dejaba la vía libre para utilizar su otro disparo como lo deseara...

El principe, no tenía suerte, al menos no por un tiempo bastante largo, y habiendo escuchando un disparo a lo lejos quería decir que el Conde posiblemente le llevaba la ventaja. Inconcebible!

- Ren! - llamo al mozo que le acompañaba- será mejor que esos perros tuyos encuentren pronto algo!- con eso el mozo, corrió más en el bosque dejando al príncipe en compañía de uno sólo de sus animales . Si había algún peligro el animal avisaría , así que no había peligro para el heredero al trono.

Natsuki vio con regocijo las acciones de ambos hombres. Levantando su escopeta, observo a su presa...calibro los ángulos y ... BANG!

- Ahhhhhh!- justo en el blanco! Dos presas, dos disparos...

El animal de compañía jamás ladro.

En segundos los gemidos del príncipe que se aferraba desesperadamente a su rostro llenaron el bosque. La cacería fue suspendida.

En cuanto la noticia de la herida del príncipe fue dada a conocer en el castillo, los médicos, curanderos y cualquier otro ser con conocimientos médicos se encontraba preparado con lo necesario para atender al príncipe cuando lograron instalar a el en sus aposentos.

El Rey estaba más allá de lúdico , la Reina no paraba de llorar...

Para cuándo el personal médico salió de la habitación la luz de día había terminado y ahora las velas iluminaban los muros del castillo. Los gemidos por fin sesaron.

Natsuki así como el resto de los invitados continuaron siendo debidamente atendidos, y ahora mismo se encontraban disfrutando de la cena.

- Que sucedió ahí, Conde- hablo por fin uno de los invitados en el comedor. Lo único que todos sabían era que el príncipe fue herido en la caza matutina y que sus anfitriones no se habían separado de su lado en todo momento.

- Talvez fue culpa mía- hablo Natsuki dejando de lado un poco su comida- ...cuando sugirió tomar caminos separados, debí negarme...- dijo con pesar

- Oh Conde, de ninguna manera puede hablar así, todos conocemos que los incidentes en un entretenimiento como lo es la caza tiene sus peligros. Incluso a los mejores les sucede. Tenía entendido que el príncipe es muy dotado en este arte. Es seguro decir que nadie queda exscento...esperemos que no fuese muy grave...- hablo alguno más de los presentes.

- Ellos tienen razón- hablo Shizuru tomando una de las manos de Natsuki en un apretón suave. Natsuki miro a la princesa y compartieron una pequeña sonrisa, volviendo a sus platillos

- Gracias...su alteza...- murmuro Natsuki , que para nada se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido.

Solo este día permanecerían en Shirongand , esa misma noche comenzarían su viaje de vuelta a Kyohime. Y mientras Shizuru fue solicitada por el ro incipe , Natsuki se fue a donde más necesitaba estar...

- ...nunca he visto cicatrices como las tuyas...como las obtuviste?

Y lo que más anciaba Natsuki era Dafne. La bella pelirroja se ilumino cuando entre los clientes del cabaret encontró al Conde. Su relación no era más que la que una puta tiene con su cliente, más se permitían pequeños momentos como este. Mantener el contacto de la piel con piel aún después del sexo. Era extrañamente reconfortante para ambos de ellos.

Ahora mismo Dafne pasaba sus dedos por el tórax de Natsuki justo bajo sus pezones, donde dos cicatrices , una debajo de cada uno de ellos, en forma de una especie de L redondeada.

- Eres experta en cicatrices- respondió Natsuki

- No, pero en mi línea de trabajo he visto bastantes, pero jamás como las tuyas...cual es su historia?- Dafne era entrometida por naturaleza, cosa muy buena para su línea de trabajo, sus clientes nunca se sentían desfasados . Natsuki no dijo nada. Dafne suspiro- no me cuentes. Al menos me dirás si el rumor sobre el incidente del príncipe es cierto?- y como siempre, las noticias viajan rápido. Natsuki salió del abrazo de la mujer y busco por sus ropas

- Nada grave, ha perdido un ojo, sobrevivirá...- dijo secamente encontrando sus pantalones y zapatos. Dafne se hecho a reír hasta las lágrimas . Natsuki acomodo sus ropas y miro a la mujer desnuda en la cama- que es tan gracioso?

- Has dicho nada "grave". Has conocido a ese hombre,no?- inquirió la pelirroja

- Si, lo hice

- Entonces no puedes decir que no es grave. Ha perdido gran parte de lo que lo hacia un cerdo patan, era bien parecido y esos ojos azules hacia que las mujeres con las que compartía la cama les importará un bledo el ser vilmente utilizadas. Ahora sin eso lo único que le queda es su título y su para nada chispeante personalidad!- continuo a reír - espera a que se lo cuente a las demás chicas!- dijo emocionada caminando hacia Natsuki aún desnuda, plantando un beso en su mejilla. Una de las reglas de Natsuki era , no besos . - como siempre, un placer haber hecho negocios con usted... Conde

- Lo se...- respondió Natsuki dando una pequeña bolsa de monedas de plata a la mujer y saliendo por la puerta

El resto de su tarde Natsuki la gasto llendo con el viejo para obtener más de sus deliciosos higos , sin dejar de entregar a el una cuantiosa cantidad de monedas de oro. Después regreso al castillo con su paquete de pastelillos. Fue un buen día. Y ahora se dirigía a su encuentro con la princesa en su coche para su viaje . Los reyes mandaron sus mejores deseos para ambos , fue una pena que este año no hubiera fuegos artificiales o las danzas tradicionales, pero sin duda Natsuki había visto lo mejor que tenía que ofrecer Shirongand .

- Princesa...- saludo al su ir al coche dejando sus cajas en el asiento junto a el.- como fue su día?

- Bien...- respondió Shizuru- por cierto, esos dulces son muy buenos

- Sabía que serían de su agrado. He traído más conmigo. No dude en solicitar a mi por más si así lo desea- dijo animado. El carro comenzó su andar.- como fue el príncipe?

- Miraba mejor. Es una pena lo de su ojo...- suspiro Shizuru sin mirar aún a Natsuki- es trozo de madera realmente le hizo mucho daño- Natsuki frunció el ceño, como Shizuru podía sentir empatía por alguien como el!?

- Supongo que se perderá la vista de sus "increíbles" ojos azules...- dijo Natsuki mordaz , apretando su mandíbula y jugueteando con su bastón de mano.

- Dijo que disfruto de mi compañía...- Shizuru parecía ignorar las palabras de Natsuki- el me ha dicho que tiene las plenas intenciones de cortejar a mi...al perecer después de su accidente un nuevo panorama se abrió a el...- suspirando una vez más, volvió sus ojos a su compañero de viaje

Por primera vez ambos se miraron el uno al otro, descubriendo dos cosas.

Shizuru entendió que era muy posible que pudiera sentirse atraída por los ojos de color, más , al parecer podría preferir el verde.

Mientras Natsuki, descubrió que una de sus presas no murió como lo había pensado , talvez no debio ser tan benévolo .


	7. Chapter 7

Los tumultos e incidentes parecían haber sido sólo un sueño efímero , hoy por hoy Kyohime parecía como siempre. El rey Viola tenía la impresión de que esto no era más que un descanso ...por experiencia y conociendo a lo que sus antepasados se enfrentaron , podía decir que sólo había dos futuros para una rebelión por muy pequeña o fugaz que fuese. El primer escenario consistía en que el conflicto llegara hasta sus últimas consecuencias teniendo un vencedor claro ; y la segunda era que un tratado se formará entre las partes. Ahora bien, ninguno de los dos ha ocurrido, dejando más en claro que no había terminado. Todo lo contrario, debería jugar bien sus cartas, porque este receso podría ser debido a una sola cosa. La próximas nupcias de su hija. Por lo que estos rebeldes estaban esperando por quien reinaría después de el. Tenía que ser bastante cauteloso

- Se cierra la corte!- informo el gritón en la sala. Los nobles y partícipes de la corte hicieron su salida. Excepto el Conde Kruger que fuese requerido en la presencia del rey en su despacho.

- Kruger, cuales son tus planes en un futuro próximo?- el rey observo cuidadosamente al hombre ante el, que aunque pareciere carecer de más mosculatura de lo normal miraba fuerte. Y siempre le miraba a los ojos. Un gesto que denotaba su buen carácter

- No tengo idea que quite usted como respuesta . Y sinceramente no tengo un plan detallado sobre ello- respondió Natsuki

- Estas viendo a alguien? Ya sabes, románticamente hablando. Alguna mujer en mente?

- Su majestad, ciertamente no hay nadie. - ante la respuesta el rey sonrió ampliamente

- Perfecto!- exclamo- quiero que cortejes a mi hija y si todo resulta favorable te quiero a ti como su esposo!- indico el rey Viola. Natsuki parecía tener un problema con captar el mensaje.

-... Disculpe?

- Kruger, es justo lo que he dicho. Te quiero a ti para estar con mi hija. Hasta ahora me has mostrado gran cantidad de cualidades. Además, no tienes compromiso pactado con nadie . Así que como tu rey te estoy diciendo que cortejes a mi hija- su tono no dejaba ideas vanas, nunca se discutía o negaba algo a un rey.

- Como usted diga, majestad. Intentare cumplir a cabalidad sus espectativas

Esto fue un giro en los acontecimientos. Su estrategia tenía que ser reenfocada. Por lo pronto. Tenía una mujer que conquistar .

En los jardines del palacio Shizuru disfrutaba de la bella vista ante sus ojos. Shirongand era pintoresco, si, pero no como lo es su hogar. Ella esperaba tener la oportunidad de más viajes en el futuro. Más eso sólo dependria por el momento de su padre y más adelante de su marido. Este pensamiento le llevo a recordar las palabras del príncipe en Shirongand, sobre su idea de cortejar a ella

El príncipe era bien parecido , y no dudaba que algún encanto debería de tener. Pero Shizuru esperaba algo más de una relación, creía que podría tener ese amor del que su madre hablaba que tuvo con su padre . Esa conexión inexplicable con alguien más. Shizuru suspiro...

- Sabe que con cada suspiro se escapa la felicidad ?- ella conocía esa voz. Shizuru se dio la vuelta para ver a el Conde mirando a ella con esos penetrantes ojos esmeralda. Shizuru volvió su mirada a el frente y hablo

- Ara, el Conde parece haber perdido sus modales . Interrumpiendo de esa manera- Shizuru pudo escuchar al joven moverse entre las flores tras de ella para llegar a estar de pie justo a su lado

- Tiene usted la razón. Sin embargo encontré más primoroso hacer tal afirmación que ver como deja ir su felicidad...- una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la castaña, mirando por vez primera a su visitante, al instante pudo notar la hermosa rosa roja en su mano con un lazo carmesí en el tallo de amplia longitud.

- Parece que el Conde ha robado la felicidad de una bella flor...- refuto

- No es así su alteza. Cuando una hermosa flor como esta que se encuentra en su plenitud es otorgada a alguien que le aprecia por lo que es y tiene para ofrecer . Su felicidad es completa , ya que ella llega ha este mundo para cumplir un sólo objetivo. Hacer feliz a alguien especial-comento Natsuki sin perder la mirada carmesí - sería un honor para mi y una realización para esta flor que usted le aceptara- Natsuki tendió la magnífica flor a la castaña. Shizuru parecía dudar de su oferta, por lo que Natsuki se dispuso a aclarar sus acciones- no se preocupe, su alteza. Su majestad el rey me ha dadosu bendición para mi, poder cortejar a usted- las palabras del Conde hicieron que el pulso de la castaña se acelerará - más si no es su deseo que mis avances continúen siéntase en la total libertad de negar mi ofrecimiento . Y yo lo entenderé ...

Libertad...

Esa palabra tenía tantos significados jamás experimentados por Shizuru que se sentía intoxicada ante la pequeña muestra que el Conde le diere en Aries. Esto fue muy diferente a lo que el príncipe le hiciere sentir. Eso había sido hasta cierto punto. Incómodo y aterrador. Pero escuchar del Conde tales palabras, le causaba algo que ella aún no lograba identificar.

Shizuru miro a los ojos del joven frente a ella y luego a la flor que le tendía para tomar, entonces lo supo, Natsuki le podía mostrar que era la libertad y ella no temía averiguarlo a su lado , entonces ella tomo la rosa...


	8. Chapter 8

Shizuru se sentía muy bien. Una palabra. Feliz. Y no era a causa de nadie más que el Conde Kruger. Si, muchos más pretendientes se habían acercado a ella, pero ninguno le atraía con la magnitud que los ojos esmeralda hacia . Era agradable.

Mientras príncipes, vizcondes , condes e incluso reyes le mostraban la gran cantidad de pertenencias que ellos poseían ; Kruger había mostrado a ella lo hermoso de sus tierras, sin números , sin pretensiones ...

Lastimeramente su tiempo juntos se vio interrumpido por un viaje de negocios de vital importancia para el Conde. Una semana ya había transcurrido y Shizuru se encontraba perdiendo sus caminatas por el castillo y sus inmediaciones y las ocasiones en que comieran en la casa del Conde tras un agradable paseo por las tierras de este, hablando de todo y nada. Otro suspiro escapo de sus labios

- Su alteza, a que se debe su poco ánimo hoy día?- Raquel una de sus nuevas damas de compañía inquirió en preocupación . Shizuru dejo su taza de té en la mesa frente a ella y miro a la dama.

- Creo que sufro por la nostalgia? Nunca antes lo había sentido. Es algo desconocido para mi. - otro suspiro...

- Existe algo que pueda hacer para aplicar a usted? - ofreció esperanzada la dama.

Shizuru sonrió y negó ligeramente con la cabeza- mi cura , me temo, esta lejos de aquí. Sólo tengo que esperar a su regreso y confiar que volverá a mi en corto tiempo, tal y como él a prometido...- respondió Shizuru para calmar la ansiedad en la dama mayor

- Él? Será que su alteza a perdido a el joven Conde que le visita cada día?- Shizuru asintió - es un gran partido, es atento, confiado, apuesto y posee un carisma inusual. Le ha tomado como su favorito? Su cumpleaños número veintiuno esta próximo , por lo tanto el Rey estará anunciando a su prometido oficial. Y parece que el Rey Viola le tiene un grn aprecio a el joven. Cuando le dijo que esperara su regreso?- otra de sus damas continuo

- Tres días más a partir de hoy. Lo que hace ya dos semanas de no saber de él...

- Seguramente un negocio de gran importancia si ha dejado a usted. Vera que pronto le tendrá a su lado una vez más . Y si es como mi Jhon, traerá consigo regalos para agradar a usted y compensar su lejanía - dijo emocionada otra de las damas

Shizuru rió con ellas. Si ese era el caso, entonces Natsuki tendría que volver con muy buenos obsequios debido a su ausencia.

PARIS, FRANCIA

Natsuki había pasado los últimos días en el taller y laboratorio de sus amigos científicos , observando en la pequeñas escalas como sus talentos por fin daban los frutos deseados.

La electricidad , manaba de una pequeña bombilla, iluminando la habitación . Habían encontrado la manera de transformar la energía . Esto revolucionaria el mundo.

- Thomas! Lo has hecho!- Natsuki llevo a un fuerte abrazo a el científico que tenía una sonrisa igual de radiante que la pequeña bombilla.

- Lo se!- respondió el joven emocionado- iniciare el trabajo para ver cuanto el molino de agua es capaz de proporcionar, buscare los nuevos combustibles, probare su alcance longitudinal...- el chico parloteaba miles de palabras y pruebas que ahora tenía que hacer. Natsuki sonrió

- Bien, bien! Lo entiendo! Es un montón de trabajo- reprendió felizmente- y tendrás que ponerte a el corriente , ese chico Ford esta muy cerca de que ese motor suyo ande en marcha más que un par de minutos!- Natsuki sabía que estos chicos amaban la competencia, casi tanto como amaban la ciencia, un poco de presión no estaría de más , hasta ahora estaban teniendo los resultados deseados.- es una lástima que deba volver a casa es ya noche, pero confió en que la próxima vez podamos estar listos para dar a conocer esto a el mundo. Verás como las locomotoras y barcos a vapor quedan obsoletos cuando vean esto- Natsuki señalo la bombilla brillante.

- Agggg...eso quiere decir que voy a trabajar más!?- si, ama la ciencia y que su idea este dando frutos, pero hacer esto para "el mundo" implicaba mucho más trabajo a niveles estratosfericos

- Decuida. Cuando todo este listo, aún tengo que conseguir en marcha los angares, y talvez hablar con esos hermanos sobre sus planes de volar por los cielos, creo tener un par de ideas yo mismo después de ver tu trabajo y el de Ford- Natsuki sonrió en complicidad con Thomas- después de esto, sólo existe un mundo de posibilidades!- anuncio con alegría- ahora, debo ir a empacar y comprar unas cuantas cajas de vino para mi regreso. Y no te preocupes , tendrás tu merecido descanso

- En ese caso, entre más pronto culmine esto, más pronto me dejarás ir a la Riviera , en esta época del año es preciosa!

Como lo dijera antes, Natsuki empaco y subió a su coche con dos de las cajas del vino más fino que pudo encontrar . Sus dos semanas fuera de Kyohime habían sido más que un éxito y ahora más que nunca sabía , estaría recuperando lo que su familia perdió cien veces más . Pararía en Aries donde prendas hechas a medida con las más finas telas esperaban.

Dos las de viaje y estaría de vuelta en Kyohime.

- Princesa, el Conde Kruger se encuentra aquí, en busca de usted...- anuncio Raquel con una sonrisa, sabiendo que esto haría a la castaña feliz.

Y así fue, cuando Shizuru escucho el anuncio de su dama, una sonrisa enorme se formó en su rostro. Por desgracia correr no era digno de alguien en su posición , así que se vio obligada a caminar, deprisa, muy deprisa.

Natsuki miraba por los grandes ventanales del palacio, tres cajas de vestidos en sus mano y una rosa en la otra. Los nervios por ver a la princesa derrepente se difuminaron como pasos presurosos se escuchaban marchar en su dirección . Natsuki se encontró sonriendo. Ahora mirando a la bella castaña que plagaba sus sueños mientras la distancia les mantenía alejados.

Shizuru miro a el Conde. El Conde miro a ella. Era como si nadie más existiera a su alrededor.

- Su alteza- reverencio el Conde- dichosos los ojos que le miran . He vuelto, y no quería mora alguna en venir y hacerle saber de mi regreso . - sonrió cálidamente a la princesa, su viaje fue emocionante, pero nada comparado con estar en presencia de la mujer frente a él- traigo presentes- entrego las cajas a la dama junto a la castaña- estoy en casa...- concluyo tendiendo la rosa a Shizuru.

- Bienvenido a casa...- respondió tomando la rosa.


	9. Chapter 9

El Rey miraba satisfecho como a la distancia por los campos del palacio, su hija y el Conde Kruger daban una de sus caminatas diarias. Al parecer , el Conde realmente había captado la atención de su pequeña.

Como Rey debía escoger al que fuera sus sucesor en los años venideros, como padre debía optar por quien hiciere feliz a su única hija. La desicion contrario a sus primeros pensamientos, se estaba haciendo cada vez más ...sencilla. Era como si el Conde estuviere destinado para este papel.

Se preguntaba , que harían los revolucionarios después de su anuncio? Dos días más y tendría su respuesta.

Pero esta noche, él tendría una importante plática con Shizuru.

Shizuru y Natsuki reían de como un grupo de aves parecían luchar por un lugar en un pequeño nido en una de las ramas más bajas de los altos y frondosos árboles.

- Espero que mis hijos no se peleen de la misma manera que esa aves por tener un lugar en mi regazo- dijo alegremente Shizuru. Natsuki le miro sorprendido.

- Shizuru, tu quieres hijos?- cuestiono, no como su deber real de dar sucesores al trono, sino por su sentir como persona. Shizuru amaba eso en Natsuki. Él nunca le miraba como la princesa o una manera de hacerse con el trono de Kyohime. Le importaba conocer a ella.

Shizuru lo pensó por un momento.

- Sin duda lo hago. Me parecería una bendición tener algo tanto mío como de la persona que sea mi compañero de vida, formando un sólo ser, de nuestra carne y sangre . Más allá de mi deber real. Si, lo hago- aseguro son una sonrisa. Natsuki se vio asintiendo.

- Es una manera un romántica de ver ello...muy propio de ti, Shizuru- congratulo el Conde con una cálida sonrisa, que hizo el rubor de las mejillas de su acompañante subir un tono más rojo- el color lila le favorece ...

- Ara, Natsuki a tenido bien a escoger tales tonos, muy hermosos..- a ella le encantaron los tres perfectos vestidos que Natsuki obsequiara a ella en su regreso. Hoy decidió utilizar uno de ellos.

- No serviría de nada en la persona incorrecta. Luce usted hermosa...me honra que aceptara los presentes, espero que no haya sido mucho mi atrevimiento...

Natsuki detuvo su andar e invito a la castaña a tomar asiento en la manta que antes él solicitara para reposar.

- Me halaga. - Shizuru miro a Natsuki tomar asiento junto a ella. Desde su regreso, Shizuru se había encontrado observando con detenimiento el físico del Conde y sus modos de expresar a su mismo tanto física como mentalmente. Y se vio fascinada . El hombre era magnífico . Y en estas últimas horas Shizuru ansiaba probar como sería tener su primer beso en los labios del Conde, y sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo.

Natsuki si misma se había envuelto en lo que era la vista de Shizuru, su olor, su tacto ... su voz... Su cuerpo estaba anhelando tener a ella en todas las formas posibles. Era como una bestia clamando por ella en su interior. Este deseo nunca lo vivió con nadie más antes... Y no una sola vez labios le llamaban como los carnosos frente a él.

Sus latidos entraron en una sobre marcha y se encontraron estando uno cada vez más cerca del otro.

Cuando Natsuki sintió el aliento de la castaña sobre su piel, se apartó , negando profusamente con la cabeza

- No puedo hacer eso, lo siento, no quiero faltar el respeto a usted o el Rey...- se apresuró a disculpar. Una dama no debía ser besada en estas circunstancias y menos por alguien que ante la sociedad no era reconocido para llevar a cabo tales actos reservados para los matrimonios.

- Cumpliré veintiuno el día de mañana, mi padre anunciara a quien será concedida mi mano...- hablo Shizuru, mirando a el Conde que parecía profundamente arrepentido- y a partir de ahí, mi destino será fijado por palabras inquebrantables ...- Shizuru intentaba persuadir algo que conocía como un mal.

- Entonces...- Natsuki aclaró su garganta-...esperemos que esas palabras sean para nosotros...- él deseaba desesperadamente tener a la mujer en sus brazos, pero no podía cometer tal acto vil, no contra el Rey, no contra el reino y sin duda contra si mismo... si no, en contra de la misma mujer que encontrar tan interesante a sus ojos que ahora fuese fascinante. Natsuki se puso de pie alisando su gabardina y tendiendo su mano para que la joven la tomara, ayudando a que estuviere a su nivel- le llevare a palacio , el frío a comenzado a caer.

Shizuru se sentía herida, aunque sabía que no debía serlo, el Conde estaba siendo un total caballero. Pero no podía omitir la opresión que sentía en su pecho, quería derramar lágrimas .

Natsuki se despidió con la promesa de volver al día siguiente.

El Rey miro a su hija ver al Conde marchar.

- Es un buen chico, a pesar de su corta edad y su tremenda responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, sabe manejar muy bien las cosas. Toma un tiempo conmigo, hija mía .

Shizuru sólo volvió la vista cuando había perdido el andar del coche donde fuese el Conde.

- Por supuesto... Padre.

El Rey les llevo a su despacho .

- Mañana cumplirás veintiún años...será toda una mujer a la vista de la sociedad, a la vez que legítimamente serás mi sucesora a el trono. Has cruzado palabras con diversos candidatos para gobernar a tu lado...- el Rey hizo una pausa esperando a que su hija tomara sus palabras. Shizuru asintió - tienes una decisión ?

Esto no lo esperaba. Shizuru nunca pensó que tendría una oportunidad de decir algo sobre con quien debía desposar se .

El Rey tendría que ver, su hija sería capaz de ser una reina capaz, o no? Porque si un Rey era fuerte y mantenía a su reino próspero no se debía sólo a su trabajo, al menos no lo fue en su caso, su esposa, la reina siempre fue su gran apoyo, así que, su hija debía empezar por saber en manos de quien confiaría el futuro de Kyohime, no sólo por ella, si no también para sus pobladores . Y Shizuru tenía las mismas cosas en su mente.

Shizuru debatió internamente sus opciones. Si buscaba más territorio y riquezas, debía optar por un noble o Rey extranjero, la desventaja sería que no conocen o aprecian Kyohime como ella...no sería una opción. Lo más seguro en este caso, sería escoger a un noble dentro de su propio reino...con la pequeña posibilidad de que a quien señalara fuese el líder traidor dentro de la corte...

Mas allá de ello, tenía que ser alguien cercano a su edad , el Rey siempre debía liderar a su ejército en la guerra...tenía que ser fuerte y estudiado.

Como mujer, ella ansia experimentar lo que un romance verdadero sería ...

- El Conde Kruger. Yo elijo a Natsuki...- declaro con firmeza mirando directo a los ojos de su padre. El Rey sonrió complacido, su hija había hecho la mejor opción que tenía.

- En ese caso. Mañana en tu fiesta de cumpleaños estaré haciendo oficial tu compromiso con el Conde ...

Padre e hija sonrieron el uno al otro, al parecer habían encontrado a el próximo Rey de Kyohime.

Mientras eso sucedía en el castillo, en las afueras de la ciudad, una reunión secreta se estaba llevando a cabo.

- Te he dicho que será mejor esperar, las cosas están por cambiar!- dijo la primera voz

- Hemos esperado años! Tu mismo me ayudaste con todo esto! Porque ya no quieres continuar!?

- Podemos encontrar otro camino, estoy muy cerca de...

- De que!? De que esos locos y sus experimentos trabajen? O de que te lleves a la cama a la hija de Viola como a el resto de tus putas!? Eh...!?

Crack!

- Cierra tu asquerosa boca! No te permito hablar así de ella!

-... Tsk...-el segundo hombre escupió la sangre fuera de su boca , desde que un diente fue desprendido de raíz desde el puñetazo que lo mando a caer sobre su silla- traicionarás a tu propia revolución... Natsuki?- desafío el hombre que miraba a los ojos esmeralda de su amigo.


	10. Chapter 10

Natsuki había pasado toda la noche y gran parte de esta madrugada bebiendo, usualmente en otros momentos, habría buscado el sexo, pero su cuerpo sólo anhelaba a una sola mujer, una sola mujer que le era imposible tener, que competencia podría ser para los que conocía como los pretendientes de su alteza.

Natsuki se hecho a reír. Quien diría que estaría en tantos problemas por una mujer. Una mujer que hace un tiempo no significaba nada y ahora lo era todo.

Sus viajes le mostraron muchas cosas, aprendió demasiado y estaba por ser quien cambiara el mundo como era conocido, enfrento tantas cosas, perdió a toda su familia , se había perdido a si misma por un objetivo , lo había dado todo y ahora su corazón le frenaba.

Era inverosímil !

Que opción tenía ahora?

Traicion. Como odiaba esa palabra y lo que implicaba , más su mejor amigo le había llamado traidor . Lo era? La rebelión que comenzara con un par de hombres que compartían sus ideales para Kyohime se hizo tan grande y fuerte como para poder ser llamada una revolución . Cientos estaban en sus filas dispuestos a todo.

Y justo ahora se encontraba dudando. Una duda que le comía por dentro. Una duda que le cubría los ojos. Y esa venda sólo podría ser quitada por una sola persona... Shizuru Viola.

Le diría todo. Se expondría a ella. Y sólo de ella dependía lo que sus acciones serían en el futuro .

Natsuki bebió el último trago del líquido oscuro y salió en busca de lo que necesitaba.

Mientras tanto, Kyohime se vestía de gala. Hoy la princesa cumpliría su vigésimo primer cumpleaños y quedaría comprometida con quien sería el próximo rey. Sin duda una gran ocasión.

El palacio rebozaba de energía y alegría por cada pasillo. Todo tendría que estar listo. El baile de esta noche tendría que ser perfecto.

Shizuru desbordaba de felicidad. Hoy sería un gran día.

Fue hasta entrada la tarde que Natsuki aparecíera en palacio. Miraba ligeramente desaliñado. Afortunadamente nadie le presto demasiada atención , ya que, las festividades estaba. Por dar inicio.

- Su alteza, el Conde Kruger le busca- anuncio Raquel.

Shizuru le mando llevar hasta donde ella se encontraba. En sus aposentos.

El aliento del Conde se vio atrapado en su garganta al ver que la princesa lucía el más hermoso de los vestidos que le regalará días antes, su corazón dio un vuelco, ella era más allá de hermosa.

- Su alteza- reverencio a ella.

- Natsuki, puedes dejar de lado la formalidad - respondió la castaña sonriendo. Natsuki se ruborizo

- Como desees, Shizuru- Natsuki sintió su garganta secar. Esto lo era todo- se me permite hablar libremente?- Shizuru se vio sorprendida, este tipo de solicitudes eran escasas y la mayoría de veces implicaban malas noticias. Aún así otorgo su permiso-...gracias.

Natsuki hizo una pausa, necesitaba ser honesta, y si ello implica su muerte, que así fuera . Pero se reuzaba a que Shizuru padeciere por sus pecados. Tomando aire comenzó

- Yo quiero solicitar que me escuche, cuando concluya lo que he venido a decir, aceptare cualquier castigo que desee imponer a mi. Sólo quiero que se me permita hablar...

- Lo haré, permitiré que hables.- afirmó

Natsuki comenzó a quitar sus prendas superiores, una a una hasta dejar al descubierto su torso, mantuvo sus ropas bajas, su alteza ya estaba siendo lo bastante permisible.

- Yo Natsuki Kuga, nací como un hermafrodita , al menos en su gran parte- Shizuru miro fijamente sin habla- tenía los pechos de una mujer, más la otra parte de mi cuerpo corresponde a la de un hombre en completo funcionamiento . Mi padre , al ser su único descendiente me educó como un hombre, yo nunca me opuse , lo entendí como mi deber a la familia. No fue hasta después de la muerte de mi padre y que yo fuese el último Kuga con vida que tomaría la decisión de ser un hombre en su totalidad en lo que a mi estado físico significa. Mentalmente me he impuesto el dejar de pensar en mi como lo que era. Me sometí a una cirugía experimental, le llaman extirpación, fue un riesgo que tome y resulto a mi favor. Es por ello que no estaba en Kyohime por años...- Natsuki hizo una pausa y volvió sus ropas sobre su mismo- yo quiero devolver su estatus al apellido Kruger, para ello estudie, he viajado, me he preparado y para gran fortuna mía he encontrado personas que quieren lo mismo que yo.

Natsuki miro a Shizuru que permanecía sin expresión.

- Yo quiero cambiar el mundo y para ello, cambiare primero a Kyohime...yo soy el líder de lo que empezó como una rebelión y se a transformado en una revolución , soy el noble dentro de la corte que fomenta sus intentos de acabar con el sistema. Al igual que encabezo a el grupo llamado los científicos . - Shizuru tenía lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y su mano cubría los sollozos que amenazaban con salir como fuertes alaridos-...yo también soy el tonto que se ha enamorado perdidamente de ti, Shizuru. Te amo. No supe cuando ocurrió, simplemente sucedió. Es la gran razón por la que estoy aquí, confesando estas palabras, no podía continuar ocultando todo esto de ti. Se que hoy era el peor momento, es tu cumpleaños, pero también implica que se este señalando a el próximo gobernante del reino, y aunque después de mis palabras no seas capaz de soportar mi presencia...yo no podía evitar decir todo ello...

Natsuki sintió un enorme peso caer de sus hombros, había resumido en su mayoría lo que ha sido de su vida y las acciones que llevaron a estar de pie frente a la mujer que tenía su destino en sus manos. Estaba dando todo. No podía liderar una revolución que traería dolor a la mujer que amaba. No podía querer cambiar el mundo que la mujer frente a el odiara. Y más importante, no quería que aún en la más remota de las posibilidades, Shizuru amara a alguien que no conocía.

Shizuru sentía su mundo desmoronar. Ella estaba tan feliz. Era su cumpleaños. Su padre aceptaba su elección de pretendiente. Y su amor parecía poder encontrar un lugar donde florecer sin tener que dividir a ella entre su deber y su amor. Todo era perfecto.

Lo fue hasta que la causa de tal perfección decidió mostrar su verdadero rostro. Que ilusa había sido! Como se pudo permitir tal cosa!?

- Sal de aquí...- fue lo único que pudo decir sin siquiera mirar a los ojos esmeralda que cautivaran su corazón. Natsuki permaneció en su lugar - fuera! No quiero verte!- exclamo Shizuru sintiendo que su garganta quemaba por el esfuerzo.

Ante sus quejas , guardias invadieron su habitación .

- Su alteza?

- Lleven a el Conde a la salida. Ahora - ordeno Shizuru en tono frío . No mostraría debilidad, no más. Enfriando sus pensamientos y limpiando el rastro de lágrimas antes derramadas se dirigió a sus guardias- el Conde debe ser llevado a las puertas de palacio. Debo estar preparada para el baile.

Natsuki fue tomado por los guardias que lo escoltaron gusta de palacio. Shizuru siquiera le había mirado. Su corazón se encogió

Shizuru permaneció en su habitación ultimando los últimos detalles.

Mirando en el espejo, tomo una desicion. No se derrumbaría, ella sería la reina y Natsuki su rey. Pero nada sería como ella lo había planeado. Atrás quedarían su idilios. Sus sueños y...amor. De ahora en adelante su mente estaría antes que su corazón. Y su mente le decía que tener a el líder rebelde como rey era la mejor manera de continuar. Si el Conde le amaba, bien, pero eso ahora sería el arma que utilizaría contra él.

Shizuru tomo un gran aliento y salió a la enorme sala del palacio, tenía un baile al cual asistir.

Natsuki se presentó , no tenía impedimento alguno. Y quería mostrar su buena voluntad. Aunque significara ver a Shizuru ser tomada por alguien más. No era un rey y no poseía las riquezas que otros , fue una batalla que nunca ganaría.

Mas lo que no esperó, sucedió.

- ...me complace anunciar que he decidido a quien conceder la mano de mi hija en matrimonio...- la sala permaneció expectante-...Shizuru Viola...mi única hija y futura reina de Kyohime debera desposarse con el Conde Kruger en el lapso de una semana.

El anuncio jubiloso del Rey Viola colmó de felicidad a los presentes...los cambios estaban sucediendo.


End file.
